thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Novenae Riots
The Novenae riots were a protest against corporate rule in Novenae, staged by the Novenae's People for Liberation group and their ally the Bonitanan People's Liberation Army. History The Novenae Riots originally started as a passive NPL seperatist movement, however each new riot increased in violence and scale. Protest at the Promenade The NPL's initial protest took place on October 27th, with a 3 hour long outcry taking place outside of the Corporate Senate building in Bern. After NPL protesters reportedly assaulted a police officer, the NOVPD riot police (now dissolved) stepped in to disperse the crowd with tear gas and rubber bullets. Attempted Capture of the Promenade Another protest, this time disguised as nonviolent and peaceful, took place again at the Corporate Senate Building in Bern. On November 4th, 2018, a large gathering of masked protesters assembled outside of the Senate Building in Bern. These protesters had no signs, stayed absolutely silent, and had no clear purpose. Over the course of an hour, more protesters began to gather until the group had 5 times its' original number. At 18:02 Novenae local time, an airhorn sounded. As if on cue, the protesters charged the Senate building, attempting to violently gain entry. Novenae's police were once again swarmed, and the Senate building badly vandalized. Office workers inside the building began to barricade the doors and windows in response. After 20 minutes, a large contingency was able to break open the front door, causing protesters to flood in. Protesters flipped desks, scattered papers, spray painted, all while flying the NPL flag. Riot control forces from Chisel Enterprises came in to control the situation, and arrested 45% of the protesters. The rest were taken into custody by Novenae Police Officers. Legislation was passed requiring all future assemblies to be registered with the government prior to it taking place. Prime Minister HR also announced his campaign against terror, which saw a significant increase in the amount of arrests related to suspected terrorist activities and an increase in surveillance. Third Corporate Protest On November 11th, a third armed protest took place, marking the beginning of the Novenae Civil War. Armed gunmen and riots broke out on the Promenade and a concentrated attack on C.E. regional headquarters was attempted by the Novenae's People for Liberation. At 18:13 NOV local time, a helicopter filled with explosives collided with the Novenae Parliament Building. At 18:18, another helicopter, also filled with explosives, collided into the library, marking the beginning of a large-scale riot by the NPL. Armed gunmen quickly took over the Promenade, and attempted to gain entry into C.E. regional HQ, where the Prime Minister was located. The Novenae Defense Force, unable to keep up, was quickly swamped and Chisel Enterprises forces once again stepped in, this time with lethal capabilities. Prime Minister HR signed the permission for C.E. to take "whatever measures necessary to contain the protest". Reportedly over 700 were killed as C.E. Overwatch used rifles and intimidation tactics to disperse the crowd. Increased Military Presence During the aftermath of the riot, all three divisions of the Novenae Defense Force (NDF) were called in. A State of Emergency was declared and military personnel were sent in to stabilize the situation.